1. Field:
This invention relates to data processing methodology and, more specifically, to data processing methodology for effecting a student population maintenance system at an educational institution.
2. State of the Art:
Currently, educational institutions (institutions) rely on various techniques for maintaining or increasing their entering student population size (student enrollment). Such techniques include various advertising methods such as mailing brochures to potential candidates, advertising in periodicals, speaking at local high schools, actively recruiting gifted students, and alumni recruiting efforts. The techniques also include financial incentives such as scholarships and other financial aid programs.
These techniques are relatively effective when the institution's pool of potential candidates for admission is relatively large. They were developed when the United States population was increasing, and hence the pool of potential applicants was also increasing. When the pool of potential candidates for admission to the institution decreases, e.g., due to declining birth rates or a down-turn in the economy, these techniques prove inadequate to maintain the institution's optimal student population size.
A small pool of potential candidates is particularly troublesome to smaller institutions. These institutions are generally privately endowed as opposed to their state run counterparts which receive substantial public funding. As such, smaller institutions generally do not have the necessary funds to use the traditional techniques of student population maintenance most effectively. In some instances, use of the traditional techniques can even increase the institution's financial problems. If small institutions are to maintain optimal student population size, they must use other more efficient methods to attract more students to their institutions.
If an institution cannot effectively maintain its student enrollment, the institution then has to consider more difficult choices. Lowering admission standards for enrolling students might increase the number of applicants; however, such a technique is obviously undesirable. The institutions can attempt to raise non-tuition money in order to maintain itself, such as through endowments or gifts. However, the institution will then be competing with other organizations for a limited amount of funds. The institution can decrease its student body size and offer a smaller variety and number of classes in order to contain costs. These actions, however, can decrease the institution's quality and discourage students seeking education in the discontinued areas of the curriculum.
Another problem faced by both large and small institutions, but particularly by small institutions, is increasing tuition costs at the institutions. Increased tuition costs decrease further the number of potential candidates who might enroll at an institution. These increased tuition costs decrease enrollment at small institutions more than at large institutions since small institution tuition cost increases are generally greater than the large institutions' tuition cost increases and are increasing at a faster rate.
The current alternatives for maintaining student enrollment are either too costly or inherently not viable due to restrictions such as faculty tenure, facilities with limited utility and small resale value.